


Body and Heart

by windsweptfic



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dominance and Submission, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsweptfic/pseuds/windsweptfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky likes to submit, and he's had casual on and off again sex with Falsworth since basic training. When Steve finds out he is shocked, angry and upset (and, of course, jealously turned on) - but Falsworth was never who Bucky really wanted, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body and Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For a [prompt](http://capkink.livejournal.com/810.html?thread=503082#t503082) at LJ's capkink community.

"On your knees."

Bucky obeyed instantly, dropping to the ground in a smooth, graceful movement. Head bowed and wrists tied behind his back, he still managed to look every bit the deadly soldier that he was--only now constrained; captive. He licked his lips and heard Falsworth laugh softly.

"You have the most sinful mouth, do you know that?"

"I have been told that on occasion," Bucky admitted, lips curving into a smirk. He heard it from Falsworth every time they got together like this, when they both needed a quick, no-strings-attached release. The arrangement worked for them, and had ever since Bucky met Falsworth at basic, the Brit there on loan from England. Bucky didn't trust just anyone and Falsworth--well, he just really, _really_ liked Bucky on his knees.

Rustling sounded behind him and Bucky tensed in anticipation, straining to hear what Falsworth was doing. A second later dark cloth covered his eyes, blotting out the light entirely, and he let out a low moan. A shiver raced down his spine as fingers brushed teasingly across his lips. He darted his tongue out to taste them, savoring the familiar tang of sweat and metal.

"Open," Falsworth ordered, his voice gone a little hoarse. There was the familiar sound of cloth being shoved out of the way and Bucky grinned, parting his lips obediently. A second later a hand cupped the back of his head, guiding his mouth down onto an already-hard cock, and he let out a satisfied groan as he sucked gently, leaning into the silent demands as Falsworth rocked his hips forward.

There was no thinking required in this: no decisions to be made, no choices to select. There was just warm skin and soft gasps and doing whatever Falsworth wanted him to, and Bucky sank into the feeling with a gratefulness that came with not having the weight of expectations on your shoulders. He sucked and licked and was unrepentantly appreciative in his pleasure, moaning around Falsworth to a string of half-voiced curses and fingers clenching in his hair.

"Falsworth? I need you to look at these pap--"

The good feeling vanished, Falsworth let out a strangled sound and Bucky very nearly choked himself to death.

"Uh--Captain--"

Bucky lurched backwards, twisting his hands to slip the ropes and reaching up to yank the blindfold off. Falsworth was buttoning his pants up hastily while Steve-- _Steve_ \--stood at the tent opening, his mouth-half open and his face shellshocked. Bucky licked his lips, trying to ignore the fact they'd just been wrapped around Falsworth's cock _while Steve was looking_ as he scrambled to his feet.

"Steve--"

"No," Steve cut him off, shaking his head. The stunned expression was fading quickly to hurt anger, and Bucky felt something painful knot in his chest. "Don't--just don't. I don't want to know."

"Ah...this isn't exactly what you think," Falsworth began, but a sharp look from Steve made him wince and fall silent.

"Just don't let it affect the squad," he said shortly. He dropped a stack of papers onto the collapsible chair near the tent flap, turning on heel. "And go over those when you're not _busy_."

" _Steve_ \--"

Bucky cast Falsworth an agonized look as Steve disappeared through the flap, torn. Technically they were in this hole together, and he should probably stick around so they could put their heads back on straight--but this was _Steve_. And the entire fucking army knew that before he was anything else, Bucky was Steve's.

Thankfully, Falsworth raised a hand, waving Bucky out; his cheeks still bright red.

"Go after him!"

Bucky didn't wait a second longer. He lunged out the door, stumbling barefoot and jacketless into the cold as he raced after Steve.

"Steve, wait!"

Steve was already across the camp, his newly-longer legs and stupid enhanced speed putting him well ahead. Bucky swore and ran after him, ignoring the bemused and startled looks he got as he went. His toes dug into the hard-packed dirt as he made a beeline for Steve's tent. When he burst in Steve was already waiting for him, arms folded tightly across his chest and eyes dark in anger.

"You could have told me you were dating Falsworth!" he snapped right off the bat, voice pitched into a low hiss simply because they knew everyone in camp would be straining to hear them now. Bucky stared at him, spluttering.

"My sex life is none of your business! And--we're _not_ dating--"

"I mean, did you think I was going to rat you out to the army, or something?" Steve demanded. "Jesus, Buck, what do you take me for?"

"I never thought that!" Bucky insisted vehemently. "This thing with Falsworth isn't a big deal, Steve. It's just sex."

"It looked like a lot more than sex to me," Steve pointed out, eyes narrowed. Bucky flushed, imagining what he must have looked like, on his knees with his hands tied, blindfold covering his eyes while he sucked Falsworth off. He dropped his gaze, looking away in humiliation.

"It's not what you think."

"Then _tell me_." Steve's voice had taken on a pleading note, begging for Bucky to explain, to help him understand, and Bucky swallowed hard.

"We met at basic," he said, voice low. "It was just--stress relief. It's only ever been that."

"But you were..."

"I like it, alright?" Bucky snapped, abruptly taking the offensive. He didn't want to hear the mockery in Steve's voice; didn't want to hear the disgust. "I like being on my knees. I like being tied up and told what to do. Falsworth liked doing it and I trusted him not to tell anyone. We're not together, we're not dating, we're not in love. He's not--"

Bucky cut himself off, then, swallowing the words and hoping that Steve wouldn't press. But this was Steve--and Steve had never made anything easy.

"He's not what, Bucky?" he asked softly. His voice was strained, as though the entirety of the war rested on the answer, and Bucky finally raised his eyes to look at him. His shoulders slumped, defeated, because he had never been able to deny Steve anything.

"He's not you," he whispered.

For a while Bucky could only hear the pounding of his blood in his ears, gaze fixed on his boots as he waited for Steve's response like a prisoner awaiting execution. When a hand settled on his shoulder he flinched--and when arms wrapped around him, he froze.

"Is that what you want?" Steve murmured, face pressed his neck. "Because god, Bucky, I've wanted you for so long. If that's what you want--if that's what you need--then you need to tell me, now."

Bucky swallowed thickly, his heart in his throat.

"I want you," he rasped. That was all, plain and simple. Steve pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"And I want to give you what you need," he replied softly. "There won't be any Falsworth anymore, Bucky, you understand? I'm not sharing you. If you can't trust me with that--"

"I'd trust you with my life," Bucky interrupted him, steady and certain. Steve searched his face for a moment longer before a relieved smile curved his lips, and he cupped Bucky's cheek in his hand, leaning in to kiss him softly.

"Then," he whispered, "Kneel for me."

Bucky sank to the ground without a second thought, looking up at Steve reverently.

"Yes, captain."


End file.
